1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a light emitting display device including a seal, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a top view showing an organic light emitting display device 100. FIG. 2A is a cross-sectional view taken along section line I-I′ of FIG. 1. FIG. 2B is a cross-sectional view taken along section line II-II′ of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2A, and 2B, the organic light emitting display device 100 includes a first substrate 110 having an organic light emitting diode 120 and a pad portion 130 formed therein; a second substrate 160 for protecting the organic light emitting diode 120; and a seal 140 for coupling the second substrate 160 to the first substrate 110.
The organic light emitting diode 120 is formed on a pixel region of the first substrate 110, and the pad portion 130 is formed on a non-pixel region of the first substrate 110, surrounding the pixel region. Also, the second substrate 160 is disposed on the first substrate 110 to protect the organic light emitting diode 120 formed on a pixel region of the first substrate 110. The first substrate 110 and the second substrate 160 are coupled to each other by the seal 140 disposed around the organic light emitting diode 120.
At this time, the seal 140 is disposed between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 160, both of which are disposed around the organic light emitting diode 120. Also, the seal 140 is disposed in an outer ring defined by a second side 122, third sides 123, and a first side 121. Except for the first side 121, the outer ring, that is the second side 122 and third sides 123, is disposed between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 160, and spaced at a constant distance from a contour line 111. The first side 121 is disposed between the organic light emitting diode 120 and the pad portion 130. The second side 122 is opposite of facing the first side 121, and the third sides 123 are adjacent to and contact both ends of the first side 121 and the second side 122.
Also, the seal 140 disposed between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 160 is spaced apart at a constant distance from the contour line 111 on the second 122 and third 123 sides, and therefore a space is formed in an outside of the seal 140 between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 160.
FIGS. 3A to 3C are top process views showing a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display device. FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along line III-III′ of FIG. 3B.
Referring to FIG. 3A, a plurality of organic light emitting diodes 120 and a pad portion 130 are formed on a first mother substrate 1000.
Referring to FIG. 3B, the seal 140 is applied onto a second mother substrate 1600 (FIG. 4) corresponding to the respective circumference of each organic light emitting diode 120, thereby coupling the second mother substrate 1600 (see FIG. 4) to the first mother substrate 1000.
Referring to FIG. 4, a scribing process is carried out on each of the first mother substrate 1000 and second mother substrate 1600 along a scribe line 150. The scribe line 150, which defines a plurality of display panel regions, comprises crossed lines between adjacent organic light emitting diodes 120.
Referring to FIG. 3C, after the scribing process is carried out, the coupled first mother substrate 1000 and second mother substrate 1600 are separated into respective unit display panels. Each of the separated display panels includes a first substrate 110, a second substrate 160, and a seal 140 disposed between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 160.
Also, a portion of the second substrate 160 disposed on or over the pad portion 130 is cut away to expose the pad portion 130 to the external environment. A flexible printed circuit board for supplying a signal to the organic light emitting diode 120 may be coupled to the exposed pad portion 130.
However, the organic light emitting display device 100 formed as described above has problems, including that a forming time and/or a curing time of the seal 140 are extended since the seal 140 is applied around the organic light emitting diode 120, and a laser irradiation apparatus moves along a shape of the seal 140.